My Life saver
by ElissaB
Summary: Rosalie never fully loved her life as a vampire and the fact that she didnt have someone special to share it with didnt make it any better. Then she meets emmett and her life changes, she feels things she never thought she was capable, love.
1. Chapter 1

My life saver

Chapter one

**Author note: Okay so I made a few changes to the story. I know how it says that Alice and Jasper come to the Cullen house years after Emmett, but I couldn't stand not having them in the story so I changed it a bit, Alice and Jasper came before Emmett.**

Rpov

I sat on the over stuffed couch, watching as the crazy little pixie ran around, chasing Edward, trying to get him to where the new outfit she had picked out for him. Jasper sat on the couch beside me, trying to hide the laugh that threatened to escape his lips, as he watched the love of his life act like a maniac.

I tried not to think about Jasper and Alice's love too much, if I did I knew I would become jealous. Don't get me wrong I loved them both but the fact that they had this romantic love story, they had the person they would be with forever, it just made me pity myself, which I hated doing.

When I was changed after my ex fiancé and his friends raped me, I overheard Carlisle talking to Edward, Carlisle had changed me with hopes that I could be Edward's one true love. But Edward had other ideas. He loved me but it was as a sister, not a lover, and I loved Edward as a brother too. Still that didn't stop me from occasionally wondering why Edward hadn't wanted to be in love with me, I mean, I don't love him like that, but when I was first changed I was angry. What was wrong with me? I was described as the most beautiful person. I didn't love Edward, but I did want someone I could love that would love me back. Of course I was a vampire, the ultimate damned; I didn't deserve anything good in my life, especially not a soul mate.

All this thinking was quickly turning my mood sour, Jasper came over and sat down next to me. "You okay Rosalie?" He asked, I knew he had sensed my mood.

"Yeah, Sorry Jasper. I am going to go hunting." Anything to get away for a while. I heard from upstairs, that the running had suddenly ceased. That meant one of two things, either Edward gave in or Alice was having a vision. I guessed the latter one. Just before I left I heard Alice talking, though she spoke at a regular tone (Well regular for Alice) I could still hear her, thanks to my vampire senses.

"Have fun Rosie." She said and I could hear the knowing smile on her face, I knew she had seen something but I didn't really care to stick around and see what that was.

I ran through the trees, listen for any animal that would be worth my time. That was when I heard a weak scream in the distance, followed a growl that sounded like it came from a grizzly bear. A very irritated grizzly bear. The pieces quickly fit together in my mind, and I began running faster, toward the noise.

When I finally reached the source, I saw a man, he looked to me maybe nineteen, he was huge, very masculine, with short, dark curly hair, and I could see a dimple on his left cheek.

I suddenly remembered my best friend from when I was alive; she had gotten married young, not for money but for true love. Her husband was, amazingly sweet. They had had a little boy; he was only one when I turned into a vampire. He too, had dark curly hair and a dimple on his left cheek, s much like this man that was dying in front of me.

I knew then that I couldn't let this man die. I rant to the bear, killing it easily, and I knelt down beside the man. I could faintly hear his heart beating; he was going to die… Unless I could change him. Was I strong enough to do that? But did I have it in me to basically take someone's life?

He will die unless you change him, technically your saving his life. I little voice in my head told me. But no I knew that wasn't really true.

Suddenly the man's head turned. "I must be in heaven," I heard him whisper so low that no human could ever hear. "They don't have angels in hell." Then his eyes slid closed and I knew what I had to do. I scooped him up and started running, being careful not to breathe since the man was covered in blood.

I got back to the house quickly, as soon as I stepped into the entry way I was greeted by five vampires. "Rosalie," Carlisle looked worried, "What's going on? Why do you have a dying man in your arms?" Edward smiled beside him, knew that e saw the reason I couldn't let him die.

"Carlisle I found him, he was attacked by a bear, can you save him? Please Carlisle."

"You mean…" Carlisle trailed off, I knew it was unexpected since I was the one who probably hated this life most so me asking to have another changed was saying something.

"Yes Carlisle that is what I mean. Please he is going to die." Carlisle nodded and went into action mode.

"Alright Rosalie, I can't just let this man die. Take him upstairs to your room, I am right behind you." I nodded and darted up setting the fragile human body, gently onto the bed I had in my room (Which was there strictly for decorating purposes, since I didn't sleep). Carlisle came up and whispered something into the humans ear and then he bit his neck. After a few moments a look of extreme pain came across the man's face. Carlisle looked at me, nodded and quietly left the room, I could vaguely hear everyone talking about me downstairs.

I didn't care though; I went and sat down on the bed next to the man who was now screaming in pain. Hearing him in pain pained me. I gently took his hand and squeezed it. His unfocused eyes searched the room, and slowly found me. They focused in on my face. His screaming subsided as he looked at me. "The angels still with me," he spoke shakily, and then he passed out.

**Three days later**

I only left his side to change clothes and to find clothes big enough to fit him. Now the three days were up, I could see his skin paled and deep bruises that formed under his eyes. His grip on my hand had slowly become stronger. I waited as patiently ass I could for him to wake up so I could know he was okay.

"Alice, come here." I said quietly. Two seconds later she was there.

"Yes Rosalie?" She asked very happily.

"When is he going to wake up?"

"In about thirty seconds. He is going to be very happy to see you too." I nodded not listening at anything passed the thirty seconds.

I counted down in my head. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2_ then ever so slowly his eyes opened.

He saw me and a slow smile came on his face. "Am I dead?" He asked quietly.

"Not exactly." I said, unable to hid the smile on my face.

"But you… I though you were an angel." He said, laughing gently.

"Not even close."

"I'm going to get Carlisle." Alice said and ran out of the room.

"What's your name?" I asked, hoping he would remember and not be like Alice who forgot everything when she was changed.

"Emmett." He said, "Yours?" I opened my mouth to answer when Alice came into the room with our adopted father.

"Rosalie, why don't you leave Emmett and me alone for a moment?"

"Rosalie." Emmett tested my name. He smiled slightly, making me smile too.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said again. I turned to him, and reluctantly stood to leave. Emmett's grasp on my hand tightened… Man was this man strong; newborns are naturally stronger but man this was beyond that.

"You're leaving?' He asked, worry filling his red eyes.

"Only for a moment, I'll be right back." I smiled encouragingly, and slowly he released my hand. I left the room knowing that Carlisle was about to explain to Emmett everything about our life.

I ran into Alice in the hallway she smiled at me and I could tell she knew what I was thinking, "He is going to take it surprisingly well, he'll be freaked out at first but he'll accept it quickly. When Carlisle finishes explaining he and Emmett are going to go hunting, then Emmett will come back and he'll be looking for you, so you should go put something really cute on, and since you don't have access to your closest right now, I did the liberty of picking out the perfect outfit!" Alice said happily, of course everything with her came back to clothes. I rolled my eye but was unable to hid my laugh, "Oh and Rosalie, he is already falling for you." With those words, Alice took my arm and led me to her room, away from Emmett… _My Emmett?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I was sitting on the couch, waiting, when u heard the front door open then close. I had to force myself to stay on the couch, I didn't want to scare Emmett, I wanted him to come to me when he was ready.

"Can I go see Rosalie?" I heard him ask Carlisle, a satisfied smile came over my face.

"How about you go get changed first. Alice has gotten an entire wardrobe ready for you." Carlisle answered. Emmett laughed and I knew that Carlisle must have told him about Alice.

I heard his footsteps going up the stairs and decided I couldn't just sit and wait. I stood and went to a mirror to examine the outfit Alice had chosen for me. It was a pale purple eyelet dress, it was sleeveless and went just below the knees, and was paired with a pair of closed toe two inch, silver heels (This is still around the 1930's or so, so the style is different). I let my hair flow in golden ringlets down my back.

I wonder if Emmett would like me? I can't believe I am actually thinking this, I don't even know this man yet I feel so strongly for him, I don't know what this feeling even is.

"I think it would be a little something called love." I heard behind me. I spun around and saw Edward standing behind me.

"It is not Edward, I don't even know him." I said, but secretly wondered if maybe he was right.

"He is right I think." I heard Jasper, who had just walked into the room, say. "The emotion is coming off of you very strongly." I was about to abject further when I heard Carlisle calling me.

I left the two boys and went to find Carlisle.

"How did he take the news?" I asked when I saw him.

"He was a little freaked out at first, but he understands everything. When I told him that you were a vampire too, it seemed to calm him down a bit. He is in your room, he wants to see you." I nodded and went to my room, sudden excitement filling me. I heard Jasper laugh from downstairs.

_Edward please help me out here and shut him up. Hit him or something. _I pleaded with my thoughts, hoping that for once Edward would help me.

Sure enough I heard a thud followed by and "Ow!" coming from Jasper. I smiled, _thank you Edward._

I opened the door slowly and walked into the room, trying to be slow so I would scare Emmett, just in case. He turned around quickly when he heard the door open, his face relaxed when he saw it was me. "Its you." He said, his voice was loud and musical, "The angel I saw when I thought I was dying. I thought I was imagining you but I wasn't, you're really here." I nodded, for the first time I was unsure of what to say. When I had first wanted to save him, the resemblance to my friend's child was all I saw, now that I get I better look at him I realized that there is much more to it than that.

First off he is big, he is one of the most muscular people I have ever seen, and he is gorgeous, probably the most handsome guy I have ever seen.

"How are you?" I ask, because I don't know what else to say.

"Well this is all a little weird, but I'm okay, I feel stronger than I ever have. Though the red eyes do kind of creep me out." He said with a huge smile.

"That will fade eventually," For some reason I felt the need to apologize for doing this to him, "Emmett I'm sorry."

"For what?" HE asked curiously, coming closer to me.

"I saw you getting attacked by that bear and I couldn't stand it so I brought you here and asked Carlisle to make you one of us so you wouldn't die. But now I have given you a life worse than death." I didn't look at him as I said this.

"Don't say that, I would much rather this than be dead, now I get to live. Theoretically speaking, of course." I laughed at his simple reasoning, he had no idea what life like this would be like. "So, how did you get to be like this? If you don't mind me asking." He added.

This was a story I didn't like to tell much, but something in me told me I had to tell him so I sat down on the bed, he sat right next to me and I told him.

"I was from a wealthy family, and known as the most beautiful girl, everyone expected the best from me. When I was old enough my family arranged a marriage, the man they chose seemed perfect, he was wealthy, young, handsome, he had everything. I was happy to be marrying him, though I did not love him, I loved the fact that he was the best. The day before my wedding I was at a dear friend of mine's house. She had married a man that she was madly in love with and they had a small boy, you actually reminded me of him, he had a dimple and curly hair just like you." Emmett smiled at this but didn't say anything as he waited for me to continue.

"Anyway, I was walking home from her house, it was fairly late so I was walking quickly when I heard laughing coming from an ally. I saw that it was my fiancé and some of his friends. I could smell the alcohol on them as they got closer, I knew that they were all drunk. They came over to me and my fiancé started talking saying things about how I was prettier than all the other wives. And how I should show them all just how pretty I was. He ripped my hair pins out and started ripping at my clothes. He raped me that night, him and all of his friends. Then they left me in the middle of the road, they were _laughing_ ass they left. It started snowing and I thought, this is it, I am going to die right here the day before my wedding. Then Carlisle came and brought me back to his home and changed me." I had been talking and hadn't realized that Emmett's arm had found its way around my shoulders, and he was now holding me comfortingly.

"Well I hope you got them back somehow." He said bitterly. I smiled and nodded.

"I killed them, saving my fiancé for last." I said shyly. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room.

"That should probably be weird, but for some reason I think it's hilarious." I laughed with him now too.

"Yeah I thought so too." I said. I turned and saw Emmett staring at me curiously. I stared into his eyes and suddenly I could look away and for a moment we were just sitting there, staring into each other's eyes.

That is until Alice walked right in. "Hi Emmett!" she said in her high voice. He turned away slowly to look at her curiously. She skipped over and gave him a big hug. "Welcome to the family, we are going to have so much fun! Another person I get to get clothes for." She stopped and glared at him, "You had better be more willing with clothes than Edward is." Emmett was about to speak but Alice held up her hand to stop him, she had that far away look that meant she was having a vision, then a smile crept onto her face.

"You will be, your scared of me and you don't want to get on my bad side." Alice sad happily, she hugged him again and then left the room, leaving Emmett stunned.

I turned and looked at him curiously, "you are scared of the little pixie?" I asked.

"She has so much energy, it's like she could attack at any moment." He said still watching the door.

I laughed and stood off the bed. This was going to be interesting, I knew that much already.


End file.
